This invention relates generally to garments for holding articles therein, and, more particularly, to a vest/belt for use by veterinarians on the range to store their supplies and medical paraphernalia for easy access while treating and tending animals in the range.
In recent years, more emphasis has been placed in the cattle business on the prevention and treatment of illness in cattle. Thus, over the last few years, cattle have been produced which are healthier and of better quality. In particular, the range cattle business has also improved as a result of better fencing, better feed utilization and as stated above, better treatment and care of cattle.
Today's cattle ranchers tend to the cattle by using modern four wheel vehicles as well as horses. It has been a constant challenge to better equip range veterinarians for the doctoring and treatment of cattle under range conditions. In the past, range veterinarians used an assortment of small bags, boxes and the few small pockets in jackets to store their equipment while in the field. It has become more important for the needed medical equipment to be readily accessible by the range veterinarian for the treatment of cattle in the field.
As stated above, for years such medical equipment was held in medicine bags or saddle bags, etc. on horses and therefore the equipment was subject to being damaged as well as relatively difficult to access during time of needs. In the fast moving world of range veterinarians, the handling and accessibility of the equipment still remains much the same way as it was in years past. There is a definite need by the range veterinarian for equipment capability which enables the range veterinarian to store their medical equipment in a safe, yet easily accessible location.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a vest for use by veterinarians in the treatment of animals on the range.
It is another object of this invention to provide a belt assembly for use by veterinarians in the treatment of animals on the range.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a vest/belt assembly combination which provides a range veterinarian to easy access to his or her supplies and medical paraphernalia.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a vest/belt assembly which is rugged in construction and capable of being easily manufactured.